Making it Better
by ellsbells10
Summary: The nurse who named Lux decides to adopt her
1. The Baby With No Name

**August 31, 1993**

"Cate, this is Liz Turner. She's going to help Dr. Sheffield," Mary said when Liz arrived to relieve her.

"Hi Cate. It's nice to meet you." Liz extended her hand to the young girl lying in the hospital bed.

"It's nice to meet you, too," Cate said politely, shaking Liz's hand.

"Her cervix is almost fully dilated. Contractions are close together," Mary told Liz in a hushed whisper.

Liz nodded. She took Mary's place beside Cate's bed.

Cate's expression became pained and she squeezed Liz's hand hard.

"Push," Liz reminded Cate.

Cate looked at Liz helplessly, her eyes wide with fear.

Liz smiled reassuringly at the teenager. She was so young. Only sixteen.

"You're doing great," Liz said kindly.

Cate returned the smile through gritted teeth.

"You're almost there. Push one more time," Liz instructed.

Cate nodded. She obeyed, grunting with the effort.

"Congratulations! You have a beautiful baby girl," Dr. Sheffield said.

Liz broke her hand free from Cate's vice grip and moved to the foot of Cate's hospital bed. She gently cleaned and bundled Cate's baby.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" Liz asked, holding the baby out to Cate.

Cate shook her head. "No."

Liz frowned slightly. "Are you sure?"

Cate nodded slowly.

The baby cried.

Cate shut her eyes and turned toward the wall, away from Liz and her daughter.

Liz stared at Cate open-mouthed.

The child's cries grew louder.

Liz turned back to the baby in her arms. She held the child, patting her back gently as she walked into the hallway. The motion calmed the baby and her wails subsided.

Liz smiled. "That's a good girl," she murmured.

She carried the baby to the nursery and set her down in a basinet. She smiled slightly as the baby drifted off to sleep. She was a sweet baby.

**

* * *

September 1, 1993**

Liz held Cate's daughter still as Dr. Wong examined her.

Dr. Wong held her stethoscope to the baby's little chest and frowned. "There's a murmur. Schedule an echocardiogram, MRI and chest X-ray."

Liz sucked in her breath. "Do you think she has congenital heart disease?" She asked, though she already knew the answer.

"That's why I'm ordering additional tests," Dr. Wong replied.

Liz sighed. It was never easy to see a sick child. She'd become a pediatric nurse because she wanted to help children, make them better. She hadn't realized at the time how difficult it would be when she couldn't make them better.

Liz felt even worse for this child. She knew Cate had given her up for adoption at birth. She wondered what would happen to the baby if she did have congenital heart disease.

Liz handed the baby off to another nurse and went to check on her next patient. Other cases kept Liz busy until the end of her shift, but in the back of her mind she was worried about Cate's daughter.

She stopped in the nursery on her way out. She skimmed Cate's daughter's file anxiously. The results of the tests Dr. Wong had ordered confirmed that the baby was born with a heart defect. She would need surgery to repair the defect.

Liz swallowed a lump in the back of her throat.

**

* * *

September 2, 1993**

Liz was running late. She hurried to the nurse's station.

"There she is," Mary said, smiling at Liz.

Liz braced herself for a lecture on punctuality, but instead Christina said, "This is Fern. She's with Social Services. She's here for the Cassidy baby. You've been treating her, right?"

Liz nodded. "She's not ready to leave yet. She has CGD."

Christina nodded. "Can you bring Fern up to speed?"

"The baby had a heart murmur. We ran some tests to determine the cause. She has congenital heart disease," Liz explained as she led the way to the nursery.

Fern frowned. "Heart disease?"

"It means she has a hole in her heart," Liz said.

Fern's frown deepened. "Is she going to be OK?"

Liz sighed. "She needs surgery to repair the defect."

"When will she be ready to leave?" Fern asked.

"We don't know yet. Her surgery is scheduled for Friday, but recovery time varies." Liz smiled as they approached the baby's crib. She picked the child up. "Would you like to hold her?"

Fern accepted the baby. "She's beautiful."

Liz nodded in agreement. "She is. She's something special. She has blonde hair even though both of her parents had dark hair."

"It's such a shame," Fern mumbled.

Liz frowned. "What?"

"A blonde blue eyed baby would normally be adopted with no problem, but her heart disease will be a red flag for prospective parents," Fern explained.

Liz bit her lip. "What will happen to her?"

"I don't know," Fern admitted. "I hope we can find parents for her."

"And if you can't?" Liz pressed.

Fern sighed. "She'll enter the foster care system."

Liz instinctively took the baby from Fern, wanting to protect the child from everything and everyone.

Fern handed Liz a business card. "Here's my card. Keep me informed of her condition. I'll pick her up when she's ready to leave."

"Wait," Liz said quickly. "She doesn't have a name."

"No. We have waiting lists for babies. They're usually adopted right away and their adoptive parents name them," Fern explained.

"May I name her?" Liz asked.

"I suppose. If she's adopted, her parents can re-name her," Fern said.

Liz smiled at the baby in her arms. "You need a name. We can't keep calling you Jane Doe."

_Jane Doe_ was the name the hospital used for patients whose names they did not know. It was usually used for victims of horrific accidents who did not remember their names or couldn't communicate their names because of injuries.

"You're not a victim. You're a survivor," Liz told the baby.

"Lux," Liz said softly, testing the name out. It meant light and Liz thought it suited this baby perfectly. A blonde baby born to a brunette mother. A ray of light born out of darkness.

The baby gurgled.

"Does that mean you like your name?" Liz asked, smiling slightly.


	2. The Toddler With No Parents

**December 1****st****, 1995**

Liz smiled as she watched the children from the pediatric wing take turns sitting on Santa's lap to tell him what they wanted for Christmas.

This was a particularly hard time for kids to be in the hospital. They did everything they could to make it easier.

Her smile widened when Lux climbed into Santa's lap. She'd become especially attached to Lux.

The child had no one. She'd been in the hospital since she was born. Fern had never been able to find adoptive parents for her because of her heart condition.

Lux's heart condition had been more severe that they'd originally thought. She'd needed multiple surgeries. The kid had been cut open twice already and still had one surgery to go.

Lux climbed down from Santa's lap. She saw Liz and hurried over. "Liz, I saw Santa!" Lux said.

Liz laughed and picked the toddler up. "I saw. Did you tell him what you wanted for Christmas?"

Lux nodded. "I told him I want a mommy and a daddy," she said sweetly.

Tears stung Liz's eyes when she heard what Lux wanted for Christmas. The other kids had asked for toys, dolls and games. No child should have to ask for a family for Christmas.

"Did you ask for anything else?" Liz asked.

"Uh-huh. I wanna go to Disney World," Lux said.

"What's your favorite Disney movie?" Liz asked.

"Cinderella," Lux replied. "'Cause she's like me."

"How's she like you?" Liz asked.

"She has light hair and she doesn't have a mommy or daddy either," Lux said.

"Do you want to watch Cinderella?" Liz asked, hoping to distract Lux from the happy families in the hospital lobby.

"Yeah!" Lux replied.

Liz set Lux down on her bed in the pediatric wing and put the movie in the VCR.

"Do you need anything else before I go?" Liz asked.

Lux frowned. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go back to work," Liz replied.

"I want you to watch with me," Lux said angrily, her bottom lip sticking out.

"I want to watch with you, too, Sweetie, but I can't. I'll tell you what. I'll come back and hang out with you when I'm done with work," Liz said.

"Promise?" Lux asked.

Liz smiled. "I promise."

"'Kay," Lux said.

* * *

"You're late," Liz's husband, Mark, commented when she finally got home.

"I know. Sorry," Liz said as she helped herself to a piece of the pizza sitting on the kitchen counter. She joined Mark on the couch.

Mark frowned when he saw his wife's face. She looked like she had a lot on her mind. "Did you lose a patient today?" He asked.

"No," Liz replied.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked.

Liz sighed. "You know that kid I told you about? Lux?"

"The one that hasn't been adopted because of her heart defect?" Mark said knowingly. Liz had talked about the little girl more than once.

"Yeah," Liz replied. "Today Santa came. Lux asked for parents."

Mark made a face. "That's horrible."

"I know," Liz agreed. "When I was her age, I asked for a pony."

Mark laughed. "Did you get it?"

"Close. I got a puppy instead," Liz replied, smiling slightly.

**

* * *

December 25****th****, 1995**

Liz made her way through the pediatric wing, checking on her patients.

No one had wanted to work on Christmas day. She'd volunteered because she was one of the only nurses that didn't have children. Mark didn't mind waiting for her to celebrate.

"Hi Johnny," Liz said brightly as she entered the seven-year old boy's room. His parents had pulled chairs beside his bed. He was in the middle of opening presents, tearing back the wrapping paper and throwing it on the floor.

"Hi Liz! Look what I got!" Johnny held up a video game.

"Wow! That is so cool," Liz said.

"Sorry about the mess. We'll clean it up," Johnny's mother said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it," Liz said kindly. "I'll be out of your hair in just a few minutes. I just need to draw blood."

Johnny's smile disappeared. "Do you have to?" He whined.

Liz nodded.

"Now Johnny, you need to be a good boy and let Liz draw blood," Johnny's dad said.

Johnny's mother held his hand. He closed his eyes while Liz drew blood.

"I'm done now," Liz said. "You were so good."

Johnny grinned. "I am good. That's why Santa brought me all these presents."

Liz smiled. All of her patients were being a little more difficult than usual today, but she understood. What kid wanted to spend Christmas in the hospital?

Taking time out from opening presents and being with family to have blood drawn was no fun.

* * *

Liz opened the door to Lux's room. "What's wrong?" She asked when she saw Lux crying.

Lux was crying too hard to answer. She buried her head in the pillow on her bed.

Liz sat down beside Lux. "Lux, what's wrong?" She asked again, more firmly this time. "You need to stop crying and tell me what's wrong."

Lux swiped at her eyes. "Santa didn't bring me anything," she managed in between sobs.

"Oh, Sweetie." Liz patted Lux's back gently.

"I was good. I wasn't naughty. And he still didn't bring me anything," Lux said, tears streaming down her face.

"You were good," Liz agreed. "Maybe he put your presents in the wrong room. There are lots of rooms here."

Lux's sobs subsided and she looked up hopefully. "Do you think?" She asked softly.

Liz nodded. "I'm gonna go check."

Liz used her lunch break to run to the toy store. She should have known no one would get Lux anything. Lux was such a good kid. She deserved to have a good Christmas like all the other kids.

Liz bought a stuffed bear, a baby doll, and a few Disney princess coloring books for Lux. She asked the cashier to wrap them.

Lux was waiting when Liz returned. Her eyes lit up when she saw the presents. "Are those all for me?" She wondered.

"Yes. You must have been really good this year," Liz said.

She watched as Lux tore back the wrapping paper. "Look!" Lux said, holding up her presents to show Liz.

Liz smiled.

Lux frowned slightly. "But he didn't get me what I asked for."

Liz sighed. "I don't know if Santa's elves can make parents, Lux."

* * *

"I made my rounds today. All of the kids' parents visited and brought them presents. And then I get to Lux's room and she's alone. She was crying because Santa didn't bring her anything," Liz told Mark as they ate Christmas dinner.

Mark shook his head sadly. "Poor kid."

"I went to the toy store during my lunch break and got her a few things. Nothing big. She was so excited," Liz said.

"How much longer will she be in the hospital?" Mark asked.

"Not too long. Her last surgery is in a week. Then she can go home." Liz frowned. "Well, not home. Foster care."

"Won't she get adopted once she's well?" Mark asked.

Liz shook her head. "Her social worker said it gets harder to find adoptive parents as kids get older."

Mark frowned. "She's only two?"

Liz nodded. "But most people want babies, not toddlers."

Mark sipped his wine and thought for a moment. "After the surgery will Lux be healthy? She won't have any health problems in the long-run?"

"She's be as good as new," Liz said.

"We've been talking about having kids soon. You care a great deal about this kid. Would you like to adopt her instead of having our own?" Mark asked.

Liz stared at Mark open-mouthed. They had talked about starting a family now that both of them were successful in their careers, but they'd never talked about adopting. "Would you really be OK with that?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I weren't," Mark said.

**

* * *

January 3, 1996**

"Is Lux ready to go?" Fern asked.

"No. Her last surgery is scheduled for this week, though," Liz replied.

"Let me know when she's ready and I'll pick her up," Fern said.

"Fern, she asked Santa for parents for Christmas. She was crying on Christmas morning because Santa didn't bring her anything," Liz said sadly.

Fern nodded, her expression grim. "It's hard to see."

"I want to adopt her," Liz blurted out.

Fern stared at Liz open-mouthed. "Are you sure?"

Liz nodded. "I don't know how you do your job. If I saw kids like Lux all day every day, I would want to adopt them all."

Fern smiled slightly. "It's hard, but someone has to be there for them."

**

* * *

January 9, 1996**

Liz watched as the anesthesia gradually wore off. Lux struggled to open her eyes. She tried to sit up in her hospital bed, but she was still too weak.

"Do you need anything?" Liz asked.

"Liz?" Lux said groggily.

"Yes, Sweetie," Liz replied, tucking Lux back in.

"Did the doctor fix my heart?" Lux asked.

"Yes. You're better now," Liz replied.

"All better?" Lux asked.

Liz smiled. "Yes."

"Where am I gonna go now?" Lux asked uncertainly. All she'd known in her nearly three years was the hospital.

Liz hesitated. "Would you like to come live with me?"

Lux smiled. "Yeah!"

Liz breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't known how to tell Lux she'd adopted her.

**

* * *

January 16, 1996**

Liz folded the last of Lux's clothes and packed them in a suitcase. Lux held up her stuffed bear. "Don't forget Bear."

Liz smiled. "I won't." She set the bear in the suitcase.

Liz glanced around the hospital room that had been Lux's home for the first few years of her life to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. "Are you ready?"

Lux nodded.

"Hold my hand, OK?" Liz said.

Lux grabbed Liz's hand. Liz pulled Lux along to her car. She picked Lux up and set her in the car seat she'd bought the day before.

Liz pulled into her driveway. She tried to unbuckle Lux, but the toddler was squirming around in her car seat. "Hold still so I can get you out, OK?"

Lux obeyed and Liz managed to get her out of the car. Lux ran toward the door. "Lux, don't run! You're gonna fall," Liz warned.

Lux ignored her, but stopped dead in her tracks when Mark opened the front door. Lux fell as a result of the sudden stop and instantly started crying.

Liz scooped Lux up. Her knee was bleeding where it had hit the pavement. Liz set Lux down on the kitchen counter and cleaned the cut. Lux was really good while Liz worked. She'd gotten used to being poked and prodded because of her heart condition.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Lux," Mark said kindly.

Lux looked at Liz uncertainly.

"Lux, this is my husband, Mark," Liz said.

Lux nodded. "Does he live here too?" She asked quietly, her voice almost a whisper.

"Yes," Liz replied.

Lux took awhile to warm up to Mark, but he was patient with her. By the end of the first evening, Lux's shyness had disappeared and she was chattering non-stop.

Lux fell asleep in between Liz and Mark on the couch.

"She's exhausted," Mark commented.

Liz smiled. "She's had a big day."

Mark picked Lux up and carried her into the bedroom they'd decorated for Lux. Liz pulled back the covers and Mark gently set Lux down.

"She's a good kid," he said, rubbing Liz's back.

"Yeah, she is. She's our kid," Liz said softly.

Mark smiled. "Our kid. I like the way that sounds."


	3. The Kid With Questions

**The First Day of Pre-School**

Lux had been with Liz and Mark for several months. They felt like she was their own daughter.

So much so that Liz found herself acting like the stereotypical mother who couldn't let go when she dropped Lux off for her first day of pre-school.

Lux held Liz's hand as they approached the door to the school. "Are you gonna stay?" Lux asked hopefully.

"No Sweetie. School is for kids only. Grown-ups aren't allowed to stay," Liz explained. She wanted to stay and had already checked. The school did not allow parents to stay.

Lux frowned slightly. "You're gonna leave me here by myself?"

"You're not gonna be by yourself. Your teacher is gonna be there if you need anything and there will be lots of other kids for you to play with," Liz said reassuringly.

"Are you gonna come back?" Lux asked doubtfully, her eyes filling with tears.

"Of course I'm gonna come back," Liz said.

"My mommy left me at the hospital and never came back," Lux said, clinging desperately Liz's hand.

Liz sighed. "I know, but I'm not gonna do that. I promise. Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

Lux shook her head furiously.

Liz had tears in her eyes as she handed Lux off to her teacher, Mrs. Peterson. She lingered in the hallway, watching Lux. Lux hesitated, but eventually started playing with the other kids. Liz breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Lux ran to Liz when she saw her waiting to pick her up.

"I played on the playground and colored. Look!" Lux held up a drawing of herself, Liz and Mark.

Liz smiled. "That is very good, Lux."

Lux chattered away as they walked to Liz's car, listing the names of her new friends.

Liz buckled Lux into her car seat. Lux grew unusually quiet as they drove home.

Liz glanced in the backseat. Lux looked like she was deep in thought. "Lux, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing," Lux said, looking down.

Liz frowned. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Lux looked up. She bit her lip thoughtfully. "Liz, can I call you Mommy?"

Liz smiled. "I would love for you to call me Mommy. Do you want to call Mark Daddy too?"

Lux nodded happily. "'Cause all of the other kids were talking about their mommies and daddies. I'm the only one who doesn't have a mommy and daddy." She frowned. "Why did my real mommy and daddy leave me?"

Liz swallowed. "They couldn't take care of you and they wanted you to be with someone who could."

"You can," Lux said confidently.

"Yes Sweetie, Mark and I can take care of you," Liz agreed.

"Forever?" Lux asked.

Liz smiled. "And ever."

Lux giggled.

When they got home, the toddler ran to Mark and climbed into his lap. "Look Daddy!"

Mark looked at Liz in surprise. Lux had never called him that before. It felt good to hear. He thought of Lux as his daughter. He always had.

Liz smiled slightly and shrugged.

"Daddy!" Lux pulled at his arm, annoyed that he wasn't paying attention to her.

"What's this?" Mark asked, taking the drawing Lux was trying to show him. "This is very good. I bet you were the best artist in your class."

Lux smiled proudly.

**

* * *

Lux's 8th Birthday**

Liz shook Lux awake gently.

Lux stifled a yawn as she sat up in her bed.

Liz smiled. "Happy birthday."

"I'm eight," Lux said proudly.

Liz laughed. "I know."

Lux hesitated. "Mom?"

"Yeah?" Liz said.

"I'm old enough to know the truth about why my birth parents didn't want me," Lux said, staring at Liz intently.

"I told you-"

"You told me they couldn't take care of me. You never told me why," Lux interrupted.

Liz sighed. "Fair enough. You know what my job is?"

Lux nodded. "You help sick kids."

"That's right," Liz said. "Your birth mom was one of the kids I helped. She was really young when she had you. Too young to take care of you."

Lux frowned. "Then how did she have a kid? You're supposed to get married and then have kids."

"You are supposed to, but not everyone does what they're supposed to," Liz said.

"Was my birth dad young, too?" Lux asked.

"I never met your dad," Liz said truthfully.

Lux scrunched her face up. "Why not?"

"I just didn't," Liz said.

Lux thought for a moment. "Mom?"

"Yeah?" Liz said.

"You took me, but what happens to most kids when their parents can't take care of them?" Lux said.

"There are lots of grown-ups who can't have kids, but really want kids. They adopt kids whose parents can't take care of them. Just like Dad and I adopted you," Liz explained.

"But you didn't adopt me until I was almost three," Lux pointed out. "What if no one adopts them?"

"Then they live in group homes until someone adopts them," Liz said sadly.

Lux made a face. "I wouldn't want to live in a group home."

Liz stroked Lux's hair back from her face. "I wouldn't either," she said softly.

"I'm glad you adopted me," Lux said, leaning her head against Liz's shoulder.

"Me too." Liz kissed the top of Lux's head. "I made cinnamon rolls for breakfast."

Lux's eyes lit up. She loved cinnamon rolls. "Thank you!"

Liz laughed. "You're welcome."

"Happy birthday!" Mark said when Lux and Liz emerged from Lux's bedroom.

"Thanks!" Lux said.

"Do you want help?" Liz asked as Lux began serving herself.

"No. I can do it," Lux said.

Liz watched as a large glob of frosting landed on the kitchen counter. "Here. Let me help you," Liz said.

"I can do it by myself," Lux whined.

Liz sighed. When Lux finished serving herself, Liz cleaned the messy kitchen counter with disinfectant. Somehow Lux had managed to get sticky frosting and cinnamon everywhere.

"I get to takes treats to school for my birthday," Lux told Mark.

"Don't chew with your mouth full," Mark warned.

Lux swallowed a bite of cinnamon roll before adding, "We got a cookie bouquet."

"What? You're supposed to have cake on your birthday," Mark teased.

Lux laughed. "I am Silly. At my birthday party."

"What kind of birthday party are you having this year?" Mark asked.

"Little Mermaid. We're going to the pool and Arielle is coming," Lux said excitedly.

Mark looked at Liz quizzically.

Liz nodded. "She is. Lux, finish your breakfast and go brush your teeth. We need to leave for school."

Lux finished her cinnamon roll and hurried to the bathroom. Liz washed Lux's plate.

"Arielle is coming?" Mark asked.

Liz rolled her eyes. "An actress dressed like Arielle is coming."

"How much is that costing me?" Mark asked.

"It's her birthday," Liz reminded Mark.

Mark kissed Liz.

"Gross!"

Mark ended the kiss when they heard Lux. He laughed, grabbing the eight-year old and kissing her loudly.

Lux giggled, squirming around in Mark's arms.

"Kiss Dad goodbye," Liz instructed as she grabbed the cookie bouquet and her car keys.

Lux kissed Mark and grabbed her backpack.

Liz dropped Lux off in front of her elementary school. "Be careful with the cookie bouquet. Hold it with both hands, OK?"

"OK," Lux replied.

"Have a good day!" Liz called as Lux walked toward the school building.


	4. The Parents With One Child

**Mark and Liz's Wedding Anniversary**

_Lux is nine._

"Happy Anniversary," Mark said, holding up his wine glass.

"Happy Anniversary," Liz replied, clinking her glass against his.

He'd taken her to one of the nicer steakhouses in Portland that night. Lux was at home with a babysitter.

Lux hated being left. She always had. She hadn't wanted Liz to leave her on the first day of pre-school. She'd thrown a temper tantrum and refused to participate when Liz dropped her off at a ballet class at age four. She had run away the first time they left her with a babysitter. Fortunately, she hadn't made it far and the babysitter had found the toddler right away.

Liz and Mark had finally taken Lux to a child psychologist. The psychologist had quickly realized Lux was afraid they would leave her and not come back for her. The poor kid had abandonment issues as a result of being adopted.

Liz and Mark had explained again that they would never leave Lux. They'd been very patient with her. Lux had gotten slightly better, but Liz knew Lux still hated to be left. They rarely left their daughter alone, but they'd really needed a night out by themselves.

They'd hired Lux's favorite babysitter and rented movies for her. They'd left money for pizza, Lux's favorite food. Lux had whined a little bit, but she'd been pretty good all things considered. Mark was grateful. He knew if Lux had really acted upset, Liz would have given in.

Liz would do anything for her daughter. She went out of her way to make the child happy. Lux was definitely spoiled, but she didn't act bratty like many kids who got whatever they wanted. Lux truly appreciated everything her parents did for her. She was always very sweet and grateful.

"How's your wine?" Mark asked.

"Very good," Liz replied. "How's yours?"

They'd gotten different kinds. Mark wanted red wine and Liz only drank white.

"Good." Mark smiled. "What are you going to get?"

Liz glanced at the menu. "The filet mignon. What about you?"

"Ribs," Mark replied.

"Lux loves ribs. She'll help you eat your leftovers," Liz said, smiling slightly. She loved being a mom and she'd absolutely adored Lux since the day she'd helped deliver the child.

Mark studied his wife. "Do you ever think about having another child?"

He knew how much Liz loved being a mom. How much she loved kids.

The subject of having another child had never come up. They'd had their hands full getting Lux adjusted, a feat that had taken several years.

Liz thought for a moment. She'd thought about it before. She wanted more children, but she always came to the same conclusion. It would be very hard on Lux if they had a biological child.

Liz had spoken privately with the psychologist they took Lux to years ago. He'd told her adopted children often had abandonment issues and that they never fully went away even if the children had great adoptive families. He'd also warned her that they tended to struggle with the idea of being unwanted if adoptive parents had children of their own after adopting.

Liz sighed. "No. I don't think it would be good for Lux."

"Liz, we always planned on having more than one kid," Mark reminded his wife.

"We never knew the first would be adopted," Liz said softly.

Mark frowned. He loved Lux, but he hadn't realized that adopting her would change everything. Adopting a kid was more of a commitment than simply having a kid.

Lux was such a sweet little girl. But she acted so badly when they left her that Liz rarely wanted to go out anymore. This was their first night out in months. Now they couldn't have another child because of Lux.

"Are you mad?" Liz asked sadly.

Mark reached for Liz's hand. "Not mad. Just disappointed."

"I'm sorry," Liz said softly, squeezing Mark's hand.

Mark met Liz's gaze. "You don't have anything to be sorry for. We decided to adopt Lux together."

Liz looked troubled. "Do you regret adopting her?"

Mark sighed. "I don't know. I love her. You know that. But sometimes I think it would have been easier to have a biological child."

"It would have been easier, but I've never known you to take the easy way out," Liz said lightly, smiling lovingly at her husband. He was so good to her and Lux. She knew he wanted another child, though. He would never force the issue. He was patient to a fault.

Mark smiled reassuringly. "Lux is an awful lot of work, but she's worth it."

Liz brightened. They enjoyed the rest of their dinner. They exchanged gifts at the end of the night. Liz had gotten Mark an expensive watch. Mark had made a photo album with family pictures for his wife and gotten her a new camera.

Mark would have liked to have another child, but he mostly felt bad for his wife. She was so selfless. She would do anything for Lux, he knew, and she would sacrifice her own wants in a second to please that child. It was one of the many qualities that made her such a great mom. He just wished she'd have the opportunity to have the big family she'd always wanted.


	5. The Kid With Parents

**April 15, 1998**

"Are you excited to start junior high next year?" Mary asked.

Mary was Liz's best friend. She was also a nurse at the hospital.

Lux had known her as a nurse first. Back when Lux was in the hospital awaiting heart surgery after heart surgery.

Mary had always been nice to her, but no one had been nearly as nice as Liz.

Now Lux knew Mary as her aunt. Mary was staying with Lux while her parents were in Las Vegas.

Lux had begged to go with her parents. Liz told her she wouldn't have any fun. They were going with people from Mark's work. It would be all adults.

Lux hated when her parents left her. She knew by now that they'd never really leave her, but it had been a fear she'd had until she was almost five. All Lux had known for sure was that her birth parents had easily left her behind.

She'd been especially clingy as a toddler, even more so than most kids. She'd never liked play dates unless they were at her house. She hated for Liz to leave her at other kids' houses. She hated for Liz to leave her at all.

Now Lux wasn't happy that her parents had left her, and she was even more annoyed that they'd left her with Mary. She'd told her mom she could stay home by herself. She was twelve. She could take care of herself.

But Liz said she'd feel better if Mary stayed with Lux just in case something happened.

Lux had laughed and asked what her mom thought was going to happen. She'd reminded Liz that they lived in a nice suburb with a nonexistent crime rate. But Lux had given in.

Lux always gave in. She loved her parents so much. She knew they'd saved her. There was nothing she wouldn't do to make her mother happy.

Lux had always wondered what would have become of her if Liz and Mark hadn't adopted her. She knew no one else had wanted her.

Even with two parents who loved her and gave her everything she ever wanted, Lux felt abandoned. She knew there were two people out there who hadn't wanted her even though she was their daughter.

When she was younger, Lux had wondered what her real parents were like. She'd imagined her birth mom looked just like her. Liz and Mark didn't look like Lux, Lux knew.

Lux wondered if everyone immediately knew that Lux wasn't Liz's real daughter when they saw the two together. Not that it mattered. Since Lux had referred to her parents as "Liz" and "Mark" on her first day of pre-school, everyone knew she was adopted.

Everyone knew Lux was different. Kids had asked her what it felt like to be adopted. Lux had never known how to answer that. She didn't know what it felt like to not be adopted.

Liz and Mark were the only parents Lux had ever known. She'd eventually realized they were her real parents. Whether they had the same blood or not.

Liz and Mark were the ones who had always been there for her. That's what parents did, Lux knew. Parents didn't abandon the child they were supposed to love and care for, Lux thought angrily.

Lux was actually really excited to start junior high school. All of the kids Lux had gone to pre-school with were going to a different junior high.

For the first time in Lux's life, no one would know she was adopted. No one would know she was different. And she planned to keep it that way.

Liz didn't understand. She'd asked Lux if she wanted to optionally enroll in the same school as her friends. Liz had been surprised when Lux said no.

"Lux?" Mary said, looking at her expectantly.

Lux realized she'd never answered Mary. She'd been lost in her thoughts. "Yeah," Lux replied quickly.

Mary smiled. "I was so excited to start junior high. I'd been in gymnastics since I was little and I couldn't wait to start cheerleading. My older sister was a cheerleader."

Lux forced herself to smile politely.

"Are you going to do anything?" Mary asked.

"No, I don't think so," Lux replied.

Mary frowned. "Your mom said you're really good at soccer."

Lux was a good soccer player. She'd been playing since she was five. She'd been naturally good and had only gotten better as she continued to play.

Lux had often wondered if her birth parents were good at soccer, too. If she'd inherited the skill. She knew neither Mark nor Liz had been athletic.

Mark had been into music. He'd been in a band. He still had instruments in the house. A guitar and drums. When Lux was little, she used to play with them. They'd soon discovered Lux had absolutely no musical talent.

Mark and Liz had signed Lux up for every activity she ever wanted to try and some she hadn't, but Lux always liked soccer the best. Lux wanted to play soccer next year, but she knew if she did she'd run into her old friends, who knew she was adopted. She was worried they'd say something in front of her new classmates.

"I'm OK," Lux said, not wanting to explain. She knew Mary would just tell her everything would be OK and she should play. Mary would tell Liz, too, and Liz would feel bad.

Lux wouldn't do anything to hurt Liz. Liz was her savior, her mother, her best friend.

"I'm gonna go do homework in my room," Lux said, eager for an excuse to leave the living room.

Mary nodded.

Lux didn't actually have homework to do. She was smart and she usually finished her work in class. She'd always gotten A's without having to work very hard.

Lux lay down on her bed. She wished her parents would let her have a TV in her room. Liz said she'd never get to see Lux if Lux had a TV in her room whenever Lux whined about not having one.

Lux leapt up when she heard the phone ring. She grabbed the receiver, knowing it would be her mom. "Hello?"

"Hi!" Liz said brightly. She missed her daughter even though she'd only been gone for a few days. "How's everything going?"

"OK," Lux said.

"How'd you do on your science test?" Liz wanted to know.

Lux rolled her eyes. "Fine. Don't I always?"

"That's good. Anything else going on?"

"No," Lux replied.

"OK. I miss you. Dad wants to say hi. I love you," Liz said before handing the phone to Mark.

"I love you, too," Lux said quickly.

**

* * *

April 16, 1998**

Jones' mom dropped him and Lux off at the Turners' house. Jones was Lux's best friend.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Lux asked politely.

"No thanks," Jones replied.

"Do you wanna play Mariokart or Tennis?" Lux asked, holding up two Wii games.

"It's up to you," Jones said good-naturedly. He was easygoing and almost always let Lux have her way. Fortunately they had similar taste.

They'd been good friends since they were little. He was one of the few people Lux would miss when they went to different junior high schools the following year.

"Mariokart," Lux decided. It was her favorite game. She put the game in and handed Jones a controller.

Lux won easily. She played with her dad all the time, so she'd gotten pretty good.

Jones watched Lux play. He smiled slightly at her intense, focused expression. He even thought she was cute when she won and did a victory dance.

"You're a bad sport," Jones said lightly.

Lux threw one of the red throw pillows that decorated the couch at Jones. He caught it easily. He was a good football player. He also knew Lux well enough to know she had a tendency to throw things.

"You forget, I'm quarterback. I can catch anything you throw at me." Jones grinned. He tackled Lux playfully, tickling her.

"What are you guys doing?" Mary asked.

Jones released Lux quickly. Lux glared at Mary, annoyed at her disapproving tone.

"We're just hanging out," Lux said defensively.

"Does your mom know your friend is over?" Mary asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. I'm allowed to have friends over," Lux said angrily. She hated being told what to do by anyone but Liz. Liz and Mark were the only people Lux listened to. The only ones who had any right to tell Lux what to do as far as the twelve year old was concerned.

"It's a school night. I'll drive your friend home. You need to do your homework," Mary said.

Lux crossed her arms in front of her chest defiantly. "Mom always lets Jones stay for dinner."

"Well, your mom's out of town," Mary said.

"It's OK," Jones said quickly. "See you tomorrow."

Lux dialed her mom's cell phone as soon as Mary and Jones left.

"Hi," Liz said uncertainly. Usually Lux waited for her to call. Liz wondered if something was wrong.

"Jones and I were hanging out and Mary made him leave. I told her you always let him stay for dinner, but she didn't listen," Lux grumbled.

"I told her you could have friends over. I don't know why she did that," Liz said sympathetically. "I'll be back tomorrow, though."

"I miss you," Lux whined. Talking to Liz always made her feel better. Liz could make anything better. Liz had always made everything all right.

"I miss you, too," Liz said, smiling slightly.

**

* * *

April 17, 1998**

Lux woke up early even though it was Saturday. She wanted to clean the house before her parents got home.

She made her bed and picked up all the dirty clothes she'd thrown on her floor earlier that week. She was about to throw them in her hamper, but decided to take them down to the laundry room instead so her mom wouldn't have to.

Lux vacuumed the whole house. She grabbed her backpack from the foyer and took it up to her room like Liz was always asking her to. She even dusted the living room.

Lux surveyed the house, making sure nothing else was out of place. When she was satisfied, she sat down on the couch to watch TV.

Lux was watching an old movie when she heard the garage door open. She grinned and hurried to the door.

"Hi," Liz said when she entered. She hugged her daughter.

Mark came in a few minutes later, wrestling with his suitcase and Liz's.

Mark gave Lux a bear hug.

"I got you something," Liz said.

Lux's eyes lit up. "What?"

Liz rummaged through her suitcase and pulled out a stuffed lion from the MGM Hotel. Lux loved lions. She loved animals in general, but lions were her favorite. Her parents took her to the zoo a lot when she was little.

Lux wanted to be a veterinarian. She used to want to be a nurse like her mom, but Liz suggested Lux consider being a veterinarian since she loved animals so much. Liz had told her being a vet was like being a nurse or doctor for animals.

"Thank you," Lux said, admiring the stuffed animal.

"You're welcome," Liz replied. "Las Vegas is a lot more family friendly now than it used to be. All of the hotels have nice pools and there's great shopping. We'll take you next time."

Lux grinned. She gave Mark about ten minutes to unpack before she asked him to play Mariokart.

Mark looked up from the newspaper he'd just started reading. He feigned annoyance, though Lux knew he enjoyed playing just as much as she did. "OK. Set it up."

Liz watched Lux and Mark settle down in front of the TV, hands gripping their controllers tightly as they focused their attention on the game. The two probably spent an hour per day playing that stupid game. Liz swore they could play games all day.

Liz started marinating the steak Mark would grill for dinner later that day. She grabbed two beers, one for herself and one for her husband. "Lux, do you want anything to drink?" Liz asked before joining her family in the living room.

Lux didn't answer. Liz rolled her eyes. She knew Lux's attention was focused on beating her dad. Her daughter probably hadn't even heard her question.

Liz sat down in the recliner opposite the couch and flipped through a magazine.

"I need to win this one, so you don't shut me out," Mark commented as they started the last race of their series.

Lux smirked as she chose one of the courses Mark struggled the most with.

Mark made a face. "I knew you'd choose that one."

Lux laughed. "I like to win."

"I've noticed," Mark replied. "Does Jones ever win?"

"Not at Mariokart. He usually beats me at Tennis," Lux said thoughtfully.

They grew quiet as the game started, focusing intently on racing.

"Damn it," Mark swore when he drove off the race course.

Liz shot him a dirty look. "Mark," she said, warning in her voice.

Lux rolled her eyes. "It's not like I've never heard the word before, Mom."

After Lux beat Mark, they switched to bowling so Liz could join them. They'd tried to teach her how to play Mariokart, but she'd been completely hopeless.

They played until they all got hungry. Then Mark went outside to grill the steaks and Liz switched a boring news program on. They sat in comfortable silence, Lux occasionally interrupting.


	6. The Teenager With A Good Friend

**The Day Before Lux Starts High School**

"What's wrong?" Jones asked.

"Nothing," Lux lied.

"You're lying," Jones accused.

"No, I'm not," Lux insisted, avoiding his gaze.

"Yes, you are. I know you. I know when something's wrong," Jones said firmly.

Lux blushed slightly.

"Besides I'm kicking your ass. You never lose at Mariokart," Jones said lightly. "You're obviously distracted."

"Maybe I'm just having an off day," Lux said defensively. She could tell from Jones' expression he didn't believe her. Lux sighed. "I'm sorry. Maybe I'm a little distracted."

"What's wrong?" Jones asked again.

"It's just, no one who knew I was adopted went to my junior high. Now that we're starting high school, we'll all be at the same school again," Lux said.

"I know. I'm looking forward to it." Jones grinned.

"You don't get it. In junior high, I was normal. I wasn't the adopted girl. Now everyone's going to know," Lux said quietly.

Jones frowned. "Lux, there's nothing wrong with being adopted."

"Yes, there is. Everyone knows that my birth parents didn't want me," Lux said.

Jones shook his head. "That's not what anyone thinks."

"It's what I think," Lux said softly.

Jones studied his best friend. He didn't understand why she felt the way she did. A lot of kids were adopted. And Lux's adoptive parents were great. Better than a lot of kids' biological parents.

Even though he didn't understand, he knew Lux was upset and he would do anything to make her feel better. He didn't know what to say. He did know what he could do, though. Jones would tell everyone not to say anything about Lux being adopted.

"Your birth parents were crazy not to want you. You're smart and fun and beautiful," Jones said.

Lux smiled slightly. "Thanks."

**

* * *

The First Day of School**

"Are you excited?" Liz asked, as she made Lux breakfast.

Lux forced herself to smile. "Yeah," she lied. She was actually really nervous.

Lux didn't know what would happen when her new friends met her old friends. When they found out she was adopted. That she'd been lying for the last few years.

Well, not lying exactly. Just not telling the whole truth.

Liz frowned as she studied her daughter. Lux didn't look happy.

Liz set a plate of French toast in front of Lux and sat down across from the teenager. "Are you nervous?"

"A little," Lux admitted.

"Everyone's a little nervous on their first day," Liz said sympathetically.

Yeah, but no one else had as much to be nervous about, Lux thought. She took a bite of the French toast. If her mouth was full, Liz wouldn't expect her to talk.

Lux hated lying to her mother and she wasn't very good at it. Lux always felt bad when she had to lie to Liz and it showed on her face. Lux did not want to tell Liz what she was really thinking. She knew it would only make her mom feel bad. She couldn't stand to do that to Liz.

Lux was halfway through her breakfast when a wave of nausea hit her. She dashed to the bathroom and threw up what little she'd eaten.

Liz followed. She frowned in concern as she held Lux's hair back from her face.

"Sorry," Lux mumbled.

"It's not your fault you're sick," Liz said gently, feeling Lux's forehead. "You don't have a temperature."

"I'm fine," Lux said.

Liz looked doubtful. "I don't know. I don't think you should go to school."

Lux opened her mouth to protest before she realized she didn't want to go to school. She nodded slowly. "OK. I'm gonna go back to bed."

"Do you want anything? Crackers? Soda?" Liz offered, stroking Lux's hair.

Lux shook her head. "No, I just want to lie down."

* * *

Lux frowned when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Her mom didn't usually knock. "Come in."

Jones opened the door. He sat down on the end of Lux's bed.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Lux asked. She was pleasantly surprised. She hadn't expected to see Jones, but she'd been bored out of her mind all day and was happy for the visitor.

Lux wasn't sick. She knew she'd only thrown up earlier because of nerves, but Liz would have known something was off if Lux hadn't stayed in her room. It was kind of difficult to fake sick when your mom was a nurse. As a result, Lux had been stuck in her room with no TV and nothing to do all day.

"You weren't in school. Your mom said you're sick," Jones said.

Lux nodded.

Jones studied his best friend. Once again, he knew she was lying. He raised his eyebrows. "I thought maybe you just didn't want to go to school."

Lux blushed slightly. "Well, I never actually want to go to school. Who wants to go to algebra?" she said lightly.

"And today you really didn't want to go to school," Jones said knowingly.

"True story," Lux said shortly, hoping Jones would drop the subject.

"Guess what? They didn't make an announcement that Lux Turner was adopted," Jones said lightly.

Lux tried not to smile, but failed. When Jones put it that way, it sounded ridiculous to worry that everyone would find out.

Jones grinned. "No one's gonna talk about you. Not unless you give them something to talk about."

Lux raised her eyebrows. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, you could always have an affair with a teacher. That would be hot gossip," Jones teased.

Lux punched Jones' shoulder lightly. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not into old guys."

Jones laughed. "Good to know."

**

* * *

October 18**

Lux groaned when her alarm clock went off. She hit the snooze button and rolled over in her bed.

"Lux!" Liz called from the foot of the stairs. "Breakfast is ready!"

No response.

Liz sighed. She climbed the stairs and opened the door to Lux's bedroom. She frowned when she saw that her daughter was still sleeping.

"Lux, you're going to be late," Liz warned, flipping the lights on.

"Mom!" Lux whined, squinting as the light flooded her room.

"It's already 7:12. We need to leave in twenty minutes," Liz said.

Lux let out an exaggerated sigh as she dragged herself out of bed. She grabbed a pair of jeans off the floor and put them on. She rummaged through her dresser drawers, looking for her favorite hooded sweatshirt. When she didn't find the one she wanted she yelled, "Mom, where's my Billabong hoodie?"

"Probably in the wash! Wear something else!" Liz called.

Lux settled for a turquoise track jacket. She pulled her blonde curls back into a ponytail. She dabbed concealer on a zit and applied bronzer before bounding down the stairs.

"You look nice," Liz said. Liz loved Lux in turquoise. It really brought out the blue in her eyes.

"Thanks," Lux said. She sat down at the table and devoured the French toast Liz had made.

Liz finished getting herself ready while Lux ate.

"Are you ready for your test?" Liz asked as she drove Lux to school.

"Yeah," Lux replied, unconcerned.

Liz frowned slightly, unconvinced. She knew Lux had been on the phone for hours the night before instead of studying.

"Good luck," Liz said as she pulled to a stop in front of Westmonte High School.

"Thanks," Lux said, hopping out of the car and grabbing her backpack. She started for the school building, but stopped and waved frantically for Liz to come back.

Liz stopped and rolled down her window.

Lux hurried over. "I forgot to tell you I have a student council meeting after school. I don't need a ride."

Lux was freshman class president. Her parents had wanted her to participate in extracurricular activities. They thought it would look good on college applications.

Lux had reminded them that she wouldn't be applying for college for several years, but she'd run for class president anyway. She would do anything to make them happy.

She'd been surprised when she'd actually won. She knew it was partially because she was such good friends with Jones.

He was naturally popular. Good-looking and a good athlete. He'd made the varsity football team even though he was just a freshman.

Lux knew most of the girls in her class had a crush on Jones, but he didn't seem interested in anyone.

"Hey." Lux heard Jones' voice behind her. "Hi Mrs. Turner." He grinned.

"Hi Jones," Liz said pleasantly.

Jones and Lux headed toward the school building together. Other kids stopped them to say hi.

Liz smiled as she watched her daughter. Lux had really come into her own since she started high school. She'd become instantly popular.

Lux was beautiful and sweet, but she'd always been somewhat quiet and shy with other kids her age. Liz was glad Lux had finally come out of her shell.

Jones was good for her daughter, Liz knew. Mark was slightly less than thrilled that the two were becoming closer than ever. He'd become the stereotypical dad who didn't want his little girl dating. Not even if it was with Jones, who they'd known forever. He was a good kid and he'd always been a good friend to Lux. Liz wouldn't mind if they took their friendship to the next level.


	7. The Mom With A Decision

**Saturday**

_Lux is 15_

"Liz! They need everyone! There's been an accident," Mary said, her tone urgent.

Liz jumped up from the booth in the hospital cafeteria where she'd been eating lunch. "What happened?" She asked as she fell into step beside her friend.

"A semi rolled over on Interstate 5," Mary replied as they hurried from the cafeteria.

The weather had been crazy. They'd had several feet of snow the night before, which was highly unusual for Portland. Today the roads were icy. They'd had several car accidents that morning, but none as serious as this.

The corridor was crowded with doctors and nurses bustling around and victims of the accident on gurneys. The truck had hit several cars and most of the drivers involved were in pretty bad shape.

Liz glanced around. She didn't see any kids. She saw a young woman lying unconscious on a gurney and hurried over to help the doctor.

The woman looked familiar, but Liz couldn't place her.

"She's sustained trauma to the head," Dr. Warner told Liz. "The medics brought her purse in. Can you find her ID?"

Liz grabbed the woman's purse. She found her wallet and pulled it out. She gasped in shock when she saw the woman's name on her driver's license.

Dr. Warner stared at Liz. "Is everything OK?"

"Yeah," Liz said, though the color had drained from her face.

Dr. Warner looked at Liz expectantly. "Well…what's her name?"

"Cate Cassidy," Liz replied. She'd recognized the name as soon as she saw it. This woman was Lux's birth mother.

Liz went through the motions, cleaning the cuts on Cate's head and helping Dr. Warner stitch them up, but her mind was elsewhere.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Dr. Warner frowned in concern.

Liz went to prepare blood for a transfusion, but the blood bank was out of Cate's blood type. She had a rare blood type. The same blood type as Lux.

Liz grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Mark. She explained what had happened. "Can you bring Lux? She needs to donate blood."

Liz swallowed hard. She didn't know if she was doing the right thing.

Lux was smart. She would know something was going on if Mark brought her to the hospital to donate blood.

Liz didn't know if Lux would want to know her birth mom. She didn't know if Cate Cassidy would want to know her daughter.

Liz returned to Cate's hospital room. She leaned against the wall, studying her patient. Lux didn't resemble her birth mother. Liz wondered what Lux's birth father looked like.

Cate's eyes fluttered open. She glanced around the hospital room. When she realized where she was, her eyes widened in horror. She struggled to sit up.

"Cate, you're OK. You were in an accident. You're at Portland General Hospital," Liz said.

Cate nodded slowly.

"Do you remember what happened?" Liz asked.

"I was, uh, driving home from work and then everything went black," Cate said, her voice slightly shaky.

Liz nodded. "A semi rolled over. Your car was totaled."

"You didn't call my mom, did you?" Cate asked, clearly less than thrilled with the idea of her mother showing up.

"No," Liz replied. "Would you like me to call anyone?"

"My boyfriend. Ryan," Cate said.

Liz used the phone on Cate's bedside table to call Cate's boyfriend. "Ryan? This is Liz Turner from Portland General. Your girlfriend's been in an accident."

When Liz hung up, Cate was staring at her.

"He's coming," Liz said.

"Liz Turner," Cate murmured thoughtfully. The name rang a bell.

Cate had an excellent memory. It had served her well in high school. She'd graduated as valedictorian. She never had to study hard because she easily recalled names, dates and facts from class.

It took Cate a few minutes before she remembered. Liz Turner was the nurse who had sat with her when she was in labor.

She was kind, Cate remembered. Cate smiled slightly. "You probably don't remember, but we've met before. You were my nurse when I was pregnant. It was about fifteen years ago."

Liz shifted uncomfortably. "Actually I do remember."

"My boyfriend, he doesn't know I was pregnant in high school," Cate said quickly, not wanting Liz to mention it once Ryan showed up.

Liz inclined her head slightly. She didn't know what to say to Cate. She didn't know if she should say anything.

Liz had never lied to her daughter. She didn't want to now. Granted she didn't really want to tell Lux the truth either, but she felt like it was the right thing to do.

Liz had grown so fond of Lux while Lux was in the hospital that it hadn't been hard to start thinking of Lux as her own daughter. She'd felt maternal toward the kid since day one.

Lux had been living with Liz and Mark for over twelve years now. They'd raised her. They'd been there for every milestone.

"Mom!" Lux's voice dragged Liz from her thoughts. She smiled slightly as her daughter hugged her. Mark appeared behind her, panting slightly.

"Dad wouldn't tell me what was wrong. He just said we needed to go to the hospital. You're OK?" Lux said uncertainly, looking Liz over for hurts.

"I'm OK," Liz assured Lux. She put her arm around Lux's shoulders and led her out of Cate's room. "There was a bad accident. A woman with your blood type was brought in."

"I'll donate blood," Lux offered before Liz could ask.

Liz smiled. She'd known Lux would offer. Lux had always been generous. "I know. Mary will draw blood."

Lux followed Mary to another room.

"How are you doing?" Mark asked, rubbing Liz's back.

"I'm going crazy," Liz admitted. "Should we tell her?"

"We have to," Mark muttered.

Lux was visiting with Mary when her parents entered the room.

Liz and Mary exchanged a glance and Mary excused herself, leaving the family alone.

Liz sat down beside Lux. "Lux, the woman who was in the accident is your birth mother," she said tentatively. She didn't have the foggiest idea how her daughter would react to the news.

Lux stared at Liz open-mouthed.

Liz reached for Lux, but Lux jerked away.

"We thought you deserved to know. You don't have to do anything you don't want to," Mark said.

"But if you want to meet her, we understand," Liz said, trying to read her daughter's facial expression.

Liz could see the emotions playing across Lux's face. Her daughter was shocked, curious and angry. Lux frowned.

"Lux…" Liz said.

Lux shook her head. "I don't want to meet her."

Liz nodded slowly.

Liz returned to Cate's room.

Mark looked at Lux uncertainly. "Do you want to go home?"

"I need to go to the bathroom," Lux lied. She looked down. "I'll meet you in the car."

Lux fought back tears. How could a woman she'd never met make her feel like this? Like she was worthless.

Lux had never gotten over the feeling of abandonment. She knew Liz and Mark loved her and she loved them. More than they knew.

Lux was young when Liz adopted her, but she remembered more than Liz realized. She remembered being the only kid in the hospital with no visitors. Being the only kid who didn't get anything for her birthday or Christmas.

Lux hadn't wanted to get better. She hadn't known where she would go when she was better, but she knew she didn't have a family to take her home. She'd been terrified of leaving the hospital.

And then Liz had taken Lux home. Liz had always been there for Lux. She always made everything better. Lux would do anything for Liz.

Lux's birth mom had never been there for her. She'd had Lux and given her away like she didn't matter. Like she was nothing. She'd never even checked on Lux. She probably hadn't cared if Lux lived or died.

Lux's hands balled into fists at her sides as anger consumed her. Her birth mother hadn't done a damn thing for her. Why should Lux help her birth mom?

Lux's features set in determination as she headed toward the room where she'd found Liz just a little while ago. It hadn't even been an hour, but it felt like ages. So much had changed.

"How old is your daughter?" Cate asked when Liz returned.

"Fifteen," Liz replied, avoiding Cate's gaze.

Cate nodded slowly.

They both looked up in surprise when Lux entered the room.

"Lux?" Liz said uncertainly, wondering if Lux had changed her mind.

Lux didn't say anything. She walked toward Lix with purpose and ripped the bag of blood from Liz's hands. Liz watched in shock as Lux tore the bag open. Lux's own blood coated her hands, staining her crème sweater and dripping onto the floor.

Lux shook her head furiously. "I don't want her to have my blood. I'm going to do for her what she did for me. Absolutely nothing."

Liz bit her lip. Tears stung her eyes as she looked at her daughter. She could see how much Lux was hurting. She reached for Lux.

Cate narrowed her eyes.

"No!" Lux shrieked. "Don't. You knew. You knew that she left me here. I had a hole in my heart! She didn't care. She didn't care if I lived or died."

Lux backed away. Liz watched as Mary put an arm around Lux and took her to get cleaned up. She knew Mary would take care of Lux.

Liz sighed. She shouldn't have told Lux. She'd never wanted to cause her daughter a moment's pain. She had no idea how Lux was feeling, but she'd never seen the kid this upset before in her life. Not when she was just a toddler fighting for her life. Not ever.

"What just happened?" Cate asked, her voice shaky. She looked like she'd seen a ghost. In a way she had, Liz knew.

Liz reluctantly met Cate's gaze. "Your daughter was born with congenital heart disease."

Cate raised her eyebrows. "A hole in her heart?" She repeated the words she'd heard Lux shout minutes before.

Liz nodded slowly. "She needed several surgeries. She was in the hospital until she was almost three. She was never adopted. I grew very fond of her."

"You adopted her," Cate said, her tone accusatory.

"Yes," Liz replied. She shook her head. "You have a rare blood type. Lux's blood type. I asked her father to bring her to donate blood. We told her who you were and asked if she wanted to meet you."

Tears stung Cate's eyes. "Is she OK?"

"Physically she's fine. The surgeries repaired the defect," Liz said. She didn't know how Lux was doing emotionally. She just knew she was to blame for whatever Lux was feeling and hated herself for it.


End file.
